Past Hurts
by Agent Penguin
Summary: when snape told harry to leave, thats what he did. five years later harry has found his niche in a pub in a small muggle town. how will harry cope when three strangers bring up past hurts?
1. Chapter 1

"Vodka on the rocks," a scruffy grayed haired man ordered as he plopped heavily on the barstool. Harry smile and poured the new comers drink over ice. He placed it in front of the man and walked down to the end of the bar to bullshit with his co-worker and friend.

"Alex, shouldn't you be heading home?" he asked refilling her rum and coke.

"Probably," she muttered downing a third of her newly filled glass. She set the glass down ad Harry took her hands into his.

"Go talk to him," he said gently. "Take it from the man who knows what it feels like to lose someone because they're too stubborn for their own good. Talk with him, you'll regret it if you don't." Alex smiled at Harry.

"When did you get so good at relationships? I thought you didn't date," she said and took another swig of her drink. Harry gave her a small smile.

"I've been there before, that's all," he said sadly. Alex nodded.

It had been five years, but she had finally got Harry to admit that he had a past pain that stopped him from dating anyone. Because the full five years Alex had known Harry he had never dated anyone, man or woman, not even a one-night stand. And it wasn't because Harry didn't get any offers; Harry was a handsome young man in his mid-twenties. No, it was because Harry was uninterested in everyone who walked through the door of the Winchester. Harry would politely decline every drink that was bought for him, every offer got and ignored all flirting. As far as Alex knew Harry Potter was asexual and ever since she met him she wanted to know why. And tonight she made a breakthrough.

"You didn't go after her, eh?" she said watching Harry closely.

"Something like that." Alex watched as Harry's eyes glossed over and a dazed looked crossed his face and she knew that Harry was in another time completely. She let the moment continue as she stood and dug around her pocket looking for some extra change to pay Harry's tip. As she reached for her glass Harry came back to their moment in time, noticeably melancholy.

"Joe may seem like an arse right now, but work it out with him if you think he's the one. If he is and you let him go, you'll never find another to fill the gap," Alex nodded.

"Alright, goodnight Harry, I'll see you tomorrow," Alex said pulling on her coat.

"Bye Alex and good luck!"

* * *

Harry Potter slowly wiped off the bar. The scruffy man was still the only one in the place and only talked to Harry when he needed a refill and that suited Harry just fine. He didn't mind daydreaming as he worked.

Five years ago he had ran away to the muggle world. He got a muggle flat and a job at a muggle pub to pay the bills. He mostly ate out so he didn't spend much on groceries; most of his muggle money went into a muggle bank. He left everything but his wand in the wizarding world, even his heart.

He kept up with the wizarding world's news every now and them, owling Hermione and Ron a few times a year. When he first left though, Harry kept and eye on the Daily Prophet, reading about his disappearance. After a few months though it died off, people close to him like Ron and Hermione telling the press to leave him alone and eventually they did.

He had made friends with the owner of the Winchester his first night alone. She had felt sorry for him, not having any money or a place to stay. She gave him the small room in the back at first and gave him a job, paying him under the table.

Once Harry had saved up enough he got his own place, a small one room flat, with a bathroom and small kitchenette. It was all he needed for himself, just a place to crash and stash his books. Harry was shaken from his musings when the door opened and the bitter wintery air flowed through the small bar. A tall young guy walked in.

He ambled up the bar, unwrapping his scarf. Just like the scruffy man at the end of the bar, he was a new comer. He had light sandy hair and bright eyes. He flashed a wide smile showing two rows of white straight teeth. The stranger sat down carefully staring at Harry who smiled politely.

"Hey cutie, the names Mic," he said resting his elbows on the counter. "What do you recommend?" Harry inwardly sighed, wondering how he could still give off a gay guy vibe.

"The brew here is award winning," Harry said ignoring the guy's flirty smiles, Mic frowned slightly.

"I was thinking something fruitier, possibly an appletini?" he asked with a giggle. Harry raised an eyebrow,

"Sorry, fresh out of apples," Harry said. He heard the man at the end of the bar give a snort of amusement. Mic looked a bit flustered.

"Well then, do you have just a regular Martini?"

"Damn, we just ran out of Vodka last night," Harry said trying not to laugh. Again the guy at the end of the bar snorted into his drink.

"Do you have any scotch?" Mic fumed. Harry smiled.

"We might have a smidge left," Harry said turning away from Mic and went about pouring the man his drink. He placed in front of the guy and began to walk away, but Mic called Harry back.

"I didn't catch your name," Mic said his flirtatious voice back. Harry tied not to smile.

"That's because I didn't say it," Mic waited for Harry to tell him. Harry simply went about his business.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Mic finally snapped. Harry looked up from the glass he was cleaning and stared at Mic for several seconds with dull green eyes.

"Harry," he finally mumbled. Mic smiled.

"Well nice to meet you, Harry," he had tried to purr it, but it came out nasally. Harry snorted.

"I'm sure," he murmured as went to refill his glass of water. Mic watched his every move, something Harry found nerve-wracking.

"What no special cocktail or brew?" Mic asked motioning to Harry's water. Harry shook his head.

"Just like everywhere else, this is a job," Harry said slowly. "And just like every other job the person working can't drink while on shift." Mic didn't seem to hear Harry or either just didn't care. He leaned into the bar, placing his elbows on the top, lacing his fingers and smiled wider then before.

"Let me buy you a drink," he said lowly.

"Sorry, but I don't drink," Harry said flatly.

"But you're a bartender," he accused. Harry nodded.

"I'm aware," Harry said, still slowly. "But as I already told you, I'm working. I can't do my job correctly if I am pissed."

"If you were then maybe you wouldn't be such an arse," Mic said angrily. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh how very original," he said. The people who took his rejection well were few and far apart. The ones in between those understanding few almost always shot back with that insult. It got old after the fifth time. Mic flushed.

"Then if you were uninterested you shouldn't have lead a guy on," he huffed. Harry scoffed.

"Yes, because I was all over you. What kind of dunderhead walks into a pub and orders a bloody appletini? And even if I was interested, the moment you opened your mouth you shot it all to hell! Besides you don't even belong here."

"I have every right to be here!" Mic yelled.

"Please! Look at yourself! You belong in a city club. You can't even sip scotch without grimacing! All I had to see was your designer coat and fashionable haircut to know your way out of you element. So take you pansy arse back to where the fruity drinks flow like water and find yourself a nice lad who will be willing to spend the night with you for a small fee." Mic sat speechless for a few seconds before throwing his drink into Harry's face.

"You're a right fowl git," wall all Mic was able to get out as he stood. Without even putting on his coat or scarf, Mic stored out of the pub. Harry stood there clenching and unclenching his jaw. God he hated people.

"He was a little prick anyway," the man at the end of the bar said quietly.

"Aye," Harry agreed looking away from the door. "Do you need another refill?"

"No," the man said placing a note on the counter. He stood and stretched. "The show was enough to last the rest of the night." Harry could hear the amusement in his deep voice. The man had a nice voice, though something about it seemed familiar to Harry.

Harry watched as the man left without another word. Harry locked the door from where he stood and turned his back on the empty place. He took the bottle of whisky off the shelf and took a large gulp. Harry snapped his fingers and the whole placed cleaned itself up. He took another large swig before placing the cap back on and putting on the shelf. Harry walked out the back door, happy to call it an early night.


	2. intermission

"Vodka on the rocks," the scruffy man said sitting on the same exact bar stool as he did the night before. Harry gave the man his requested drink as he listed to Alex prattle on about how wonderful her previous night had been.

"Everything was perfect!" Alex said for the seventh time in the fifteen minutes Harry had been there. "The candles, the food, the wine, and oh Harry when he pulled out the ring!"

"Well I'm happy everything worked out between you and Joe," Harry said honestly. Alex beamed at him.

"Harry I honestly have you to thank," she confided. "I almost didn't go home last night." Harry shrugged.

"It's what I do," Harry said nonchalantly. Alex looked at him, proceeding cautiously.

"How can someone who can council others on their relationship and not have the perfect one them self?" Harry sighed. There it was. The question Alex had been dying to ask ever since she found out that Harry didn't date. Harry spent a good long minute staring at his glass.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't me…you don't need to answer,"

"No its okay. You're my friend. You deserve to know why I came here." Alex waited patiently for Harry to gather his thoughts.

"When I was nineteen I fell deeply irreversibly in love with a close friend of mine. He happened to be my former teacher. Yes I said he," Harry said with some amusement to Alex's wide eyes. "To say we hated each other when we first met would be an understatement, but we hated each other for all the wrong reasons.

"You see he thought I was a spoilt recreation of my father and I thought of him as a reclusive, vindictive bastard, but we were so much alike that it was virtually impossible for us to hate on another indefinitely. " Harry paused for a moment. There was a sad smile pulling at his lips as if he was thinking of a far away memory ruefully.

"That final blowout we had, and we had many, before we first kissed each other was intense," Harry said with a small chuckle. "It ended with him holding me by my collar, toes barely grazing the floor, our noses just touching and his eyes held mine with a deep loathing that I returned. This had been building for months you see, the tension in the room, between us, it was only a matter of time before one of us snapped and it happened to the both of us at the same time.

"He had used his wicked sharp tongue to cut into me and I let my anger get the best of me. I said some extremely nasty things to him, which he deserved fully, but I had not right to hit that low below the belt. He came at me physically and shoved me against the wall. I feared he was going to strike me, but he kissed me instead. It was brutal and painful and I was awfully sore in the morning, but he gave me something that no one else was willing to. He gave me somewhere to turn when I was completely overwhelmed with life.

"I knew the exact moment I figured I loved him, and it was almost too late. As I watched him hover on the brink of death I knew I couldn't live without him. Against all odd though, he lived, forgetting what I whispered to him." Harry stopped. The dark and dirty room in The Shrieking Shack flashed through Harry's mind. He was positive that Severus had squeezed his hand when Harry whispered 'I love you' to him. Harry cleared his throat and continued.

"When I told him again he told me to leave," the familiar prickling sensation told Harry tears weren't far off. "He told me to get out and leave. And I did. I laid my heart and soul at his feet. I gave him everything and now I have nothing else to offer anyone."

"Oh Harry! You have plenty to—"

"No," Harry said sharply. "Everything I had I gave him and I can not pretend anything different." The sound of shattering glass caused them both to jump. Harry and Alex looked up just in time to see the scruffy man storm from the pub, slamming the door behind him. Harry sighed and moved to clean the mess, but a hand on his stopped him.

"Don't worry about it," Alex murmured. She could see the pain in her friend's eyes, the pain that came from loving so hard that it hurt even after all this time.

"Go home, I'll clean up here." Harry shook his head.

"No, I couldn't. You've been here all day."

"You've told me the place has been pretty much empty the last few nights, it wouldn't hurt to close early." Harry sighed and nodded. A night off wouldn't be so bad. He had just received a copy of the Daily Prophet. There was and article about Hermione's equal rights for enslaved magical creatures that he had yet to read.

"Okay, just let me clean up that broken glass."

"I'll get it," Alex said walking around to the same side of the bar. "The prick didn't even pay for the drink. If he shows up again make sure you get the money for the glass and drink."

"Will do," Harry promised grabbing his coat. "See you tomorrow." He called heading to the door.

"Have a good night Harry!" Alex called back.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: so chapter 2. It has taken way too long for this and I am deeply sorry. It has regretfully taken the backseat to Surveillance for the moment, but I will not truly forget about it!

So for those who have been with this story the few measly chapters I have put out you will know a change. When I started writing this fic I had a clear cut I idea on how I wanted this to be posted; first chapter, intermission, second chapter, third chapter. I may put in an epilogue, but I don't know yet. It wasn't going to be long. But silly me I strayed from my path and it messed me all up so before I started chapter 2 I needed to go through and fix my mistake. Now I have done that I am back on track and plan on finishing this fic with one or two more chapters before school starts up again in September.

So for now…

Enjoy!

"Vodka on the rocks," the scruffy man said as he slid into his usual seat at the end of the bar.

"Sorry," Harry said casually. "We don't serve people with tabs. And you, my hairy friend, have an unpaid tab." He was rewarded with a curious look.

"You left mightily quickly last night, leaving behind a shattered glass and unpaid drink."

"My apologies," the man said finally pulling out a ten pound note. "For the vodka and glass. You may keep the change, it seems I also skipped out on your tip the last two nights as well." Harry beamed at the stranger.

"Much thanks to you," he said turning to place the note in the register and pulled out a five for himself. Harry turned back to fill the man's order. He plucked a glass from the shelf behind him and swiped it through the ice bin placing it in front of his customer.

"You left in a bit of a rush last night," Harry commented pouring the clear liquid. He watched it quickly melt the frozen cubes. The stranger merely grunted.

"I remembered a sudden appointment," he said.

"That was reason to break a glass before leaving?" Harry asked. The place what completely empty except for the pair and Harry was rather bored and mildly curious about the stranger that had been making an appearance for the past three nights.

"I have already paid for everything I owed and left you a hearty tip, why continue with the questions?" the man snapped. Harry shrugged.

"I know, I was merely curious," Harry confessed leaning against the shelf behind him.

"You are always merely curious," the man murmured into his drink. Harry was about to ask him to repeat himself, but the door opened causing swirling flakes of snow to filter into the bar along with a blast of glacial air.

"Oi! Close the bloody door! You're letting the cold in," Harry snapped.

"Sorry!" a bundled figure said closing the door with a tad too much force. The new arrival turned and walked towards the bar, stripping off their outer wear as they did. By time they reached the bar they had removed a heavy coat, scarf, hat, and mittens, revealing a tall strawberry-blonde.

Even Harry had to admit she was pretty. Her straight hair fell down past her shoulders to the small of her back. Her eyes were a light caramel brown and big. She had a round face and large full lips. And her body seemed perfect. As the new arrival sat down at the bar she smiled brightly at Harry.

"What can I do you for miss?" Harry asked walking up to the woman.

"It's Cassie and a pint would be fine," she said, her dimples deepened as her smile widened.

"Good choice," Harry said smiling back, moving to pour the ordered drink, making sure to keep as much froth off the top of the drink as possible as he poured.

"Thanks," Cassie said taking a sip.

"You're welcome," Harry said. Cassie sighed.

"I was told this place had a good brew, but the bar tender was seriously underestimated." Cassie said boldly as she eyed Harry up and down with a strange glint in her eye. Harry smiled, sighing inwardly. "Is this place always this empty?"

"We usually do good business, but this weather seems to keep everyone in," Harry said grateful for the change of subject.

"Understandable, it's down right nasty out there."

"What made you brave it?" Harry asked.

"A friend told me about this cozy place," she explained after taking another gulp of her drink. "I'm from two villages over you see, and from what I've heard this is the most decent pub in the whole area. Is it yours?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I merely run the place in the late hours, though I have been able to close early the past few nights." Cassie nodded and they elapsed into silence. After several minutes Cassie couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Don't you have a radio or something in here to get ride of the silence?"

"There's a jukebox over there" Harry said nodding to the far wall. "I usually leave it up to the customers to supply the music if they want it."

Cassie stood up and strode over to the jukebox and slid in a coin shuffling thorough the different albums of different bands. Soon the opening of _Don't Look Back in Anger _by Oasis filled the room.

"How 'bout a dance bartender?" Cassie asked over the music. Harry debated. He really liked the song and Cassie did seem like a nice girl, but would it be worth it? She didn't even ask Harry his name or offer to buy him a drink so she couldn't be that serious.

To hell with it, he thought. Even if this did turn out as well as what's-his-face the other night Cassie would leave and Harry could possibly have another early night, once he got the other man out of there.

"Sure," Harry said coming around from the bar. As he walked over to the waiting girl he never saw the dark eyes following his every movement.

As Harry approached Cassie she casually swung her hips to the beat of the music. She moved her arms and hands around her body, an almost attractive sight. Harry copied Cassie's smile as he gently laid his hands on her too soft hips and pulled her close, finding little enjoyment in her large breasts pressing upon against his chest. Thin arms wrapped themselves around Harry's neck as he rested his own hands on the small of Cassie's back. They slowly moved in sync following the rhythm of the song before Cassie smiled up at Harry.

"This is nice," she murmured. Harry nodded offering her a small smile in return. Cassie started to hum along with the chorus of the song. As the song came to an end the couple slowed and finally stopped.

"What time do you get off bartender?" Cassie asked quietly, her breath ghosting over Harry's face. He sighed.

"Cassie, look—" the blonde placed a finger over Harry's lips, a rueful smile upon her own.

"You have a girl friend don't you?" she asked. Harry chuckled.

"No I don't." Cassie took a step back and studied him for a moment, looking him up and down.

"Gay?" Again Harry laughed. Was it really that obvious?

"Once upon a time," he offered. Cassie studied Harry as if he was some unattainable secret. A small smile crossed her face.

"You're in love," she murmured. Harry couldn't help the nod. "Well they are very lucky." She declared reaching to smooth out Harry's plain white shirt.

"I'm sorry for—"

"Nonsense!" Cassie said waving her hand to dismiss the rest of Harry's apology. "You simply danced with me. It's not like you were leading me on." She placed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek before leaving him in the middle of the dance floor. Harry turned and watched Cassie pull a bill out of her pocket before gather her things, pulling on her coat first followed by the hat, scarf and then finally mittens.

"Thank you for the dance bartender," she said her words somewhat muffled by the light brown scarf.

"It's Harry," Harry said walking up to her.

"Thank you for the dance Harry," Cassie said before turning to leave. Without looking back Cassie left with a sweeping blast of cold air and snowflakes.

"Silly thing to let her go," the scruffy man suddenly said, pulling Harry from his musings. "You could have had a good night." Harry looked at the man wisely.

"It would have been a waste on both of our parts," Harry said returning to his side of the bar. "Neither would really walk away with anything other then a one night stand."

"How do you know it wasn't going to work out?" the man questioned keeping his eyes on his drink. Harry looked at him strangely.

"Because I don't date," Harry responded finally. That seemed to anger the man.

"_Why not_?" he demanded meeting Harry's gaze. "You could have anyone! Instead you continuously harbor these feelings for someone who doesn't deserve them? Waiting as if he will come waltzing through the door and realize the mistake his has made? You need to move on!" Harry stared at the angered man, his own fury bubbling in his gut.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked moving to stand right in front of the man, placing his hands on the bar. "How dare you walk in here and act as if you know me! You are merely a stranger."

"I have heard enough of your conversation last night to know that you deserve better!"

"How dare you!" Harry said again, his face becoming red with rage. "Who gave you the gall to come in here and comment on whom I give my heart to?" At those words the man seemed to recoil.

"That's a mighty large declaration to make when this man doesn't even give you the time of day," he snapped.

"You don't even know him," Harry snarled. "That man almost gave his life to save me. I owe him everything including my sanity! He was there when no one else was and never treated me any different! He never asked for any thanks or praised for doing what he did and he his perhaps the bravest man I have ever known. You have no right to speak of him as you are."

The scruffy man seemed to pause in his movement s and Harry wasn't completely sure if he was still breathing. Anger and shock seemed to replace his cold features. Without warning he stood from his seat, slamming something down on the bar.

"It is almost pathetic how you grieve over this man as if he had died when in reality he wants nothing to do with you." Harry looked at the man as if stuck. The man turned to leave, satisfied with having the last word. He left with a slammed door and Harry found himself thinking again how much he truly hated people as he wiped away a few stray tears.

I hope the development of the story has kept you entertained. With this chapter I hope I shed some more light on the scruffy man. I wonder who it is…

Please let me know what you think of this and if you are pleased how I portrayed the characters.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: so chapter three. . .

Enjoy!

"Vodka on the rocks," the scruff man ordered as if nothing had happened the night before. Harry glared at him.

"We're closed," he snapped.

"The sign says you're opened," the man argued.

"The sign lies."

"Then why use a sign that misrepresents the truth?" the man asked.

"Get. Out." accidental magic rushed through the small room. The man paused sensing the danger.

"Fine," he said suddenly. Muggle or not he knew something was wrong. He walked to the door but hesitated before opening it.

"What I said last night, it was out of line." Harry refused to look at the man and missed the pain that flashed across the dark eyes. "I am sorry Harry, for everything I've done. . ." Harry only looked up when the door closed behind the stranger.

* * *

Harry locked the wooden ally door before leaving the bar for the night. He wrapped his coat tighter around him to block out the harsh wind, his worn Gryffindor scarf flapping proudly behind him.

Harry hadn't stayed long after the stranger left, but it was still dark. Street lamps casted pools of light intermittently down the sidewalk. Snow flakes trickled down from the dark purple sky, creating a peaceful, charming scene. Suddenly the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood and goose bumps erupted on his arms as a familiar sense of being flowed over him, as if carried in the wind.

Harry stopped pulling his wand from his holder, listening carefully. He slowly counted the seconds as the wind ghosted over his face, whispering.

"_Harry_," a familiar voice called softly in his ear.

"Severus?" Harry gasped turning in his spot. He squinted into the dark that surrounded the halo of light that illuminated him. With a sudden whirl of black Harry was engulfed.

Strong arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders and chest, pulling him down a small side street between the buildings. His arms were pinned down to his side and the only thing Harry could do was determinedly focus on a destination, his flat. With a sudden pop and an uncomfortable squeezing sensation Harry felt his wooden floor rush up to meet him. Harry scrambled away from his capture, to his feet.

Harry prayed that he had splinched the stranger as he frantically searched for his wand. Only to realize with dread a second later that it was clutched in his attacker's hand. The lump on Harry's floor groaned and Harry back away.

"Potter you fool!" it groaned.

"_Severus_?" Harry breathed leaning closer against his better judgment. Harry studied the pools of black that covered and surrounded the man. The top of the dark head bended in with the seeming never-ending folds, but the unmistakable hooked nose, pale skin and glittering black eyes confirmed Harry's deepest wish. The man who held Harry's very soul turned to look at him.

"What the hell was that?" Harry exclaimed.

"Do not ask me to clarify your reasoning for apperating so unexpectedly," Snape snapped moving to stand.

"That's not what I meant!" Harry hissed. Both were silent as Snape rose to his feet, Harry's wand still in hand.

"How did you find me?" Harry demanded.

"I have known your whereabouts for some months," Severus answered quietly. Harry glared at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked forcefully.

"To check upon you," Severus said bluntly. "To make sure you were adjusting to life outside of the Wizarding world." Several comments raced to Harry's tongue, fueled by the anger earlier, each more unpleasant then the next.

"Like hell you are," Harry finally said. "It's not like you care."

"I care more then you know," Severus murmured.

"Funny way of showing it," Harry remarked coolly. Severus didn't argue; he knew he deserved such a comment.

"I have acted thoughtless," Severus agreed. "For it was selfish of me to deny you the way I did."

"Stop Snape," Harry whispered harshly. "Just stop."

"Harry—"

"You can't just show up like this!" Harry yelled suddenly. Anger swelled within him. "Not after all this time! Not when I've been doing so well forgetting you."

"Don't lie to me," Severus said firmly. "Lie to all the nameless people who have asked you out, ordered you a drink or have tempted you to bed, but do _not_ lie to me. You have been foolishly hanging on to me since you—since I told you to leave." Severus corrected himself in a whisper.

"How—?" Harry asked. His eyes were wide and the only color in his face was two red spots upon his cheeks.

"I have been looking after you," Severus confessed. "To put myself…at ease." The words were forced, but they were genuine.

"Why?" Harry whispered.

"My words were truth when I spoke them. I was thoughtless when I told you to leave. And when I found you again I truly wanted to make sure you were adjusting. . ."

"That I was happy. That I had gotten over you," Harry finished the unfinished thought. Severus nodded.

"I watched you turn down every person who approached you. At first I thought you had found another." The pale man started to pace around the small living room, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck the other waving around animatedly. His eyes flashed around the room unseeingly. "You were so polite to most of them, even when those people became angry at you. I would follow you home at night, every night. And every night you were alone. Always alone when you were not at that bar. . ."

"Severus," Harry called quietly. The man stopped and looked at Harry.

"I had to know why." Harry studied the man who as acting so abnormal, so out of character. Severus walked over and took Harry's hands in his.

"Please forgive me Harry, after what I put you through these past five years, especially these past few days, but I had to know," Severus repeated again. Harry gasped up at the man.

"Mic and Cassie, they were—?"

"They were there because of me. I chose them because they seemed like people you would pursue, what ever your preference." Harry stared almost horrified.

"What of the scruffy guy? Did you have anything to do with him or was he just a happy coincidence?"

"I had to watch somehow," Severus murmured in a shameful whisper. Appalled Harry pulled away.

"That was you?" he hissed. "You said all those hurtful things?"

"I needed to know how you felt—"

"_I _told_ you how I felt_!" Harry yelled. The proud man Harry once knew seemed to disappear completely before Harry. His ridged back hunched, his square shoulders slouched and his head hung.

"You are exactly correct. You did tell me your true feelings in that hospital room, but I could not accept your words as the truth then."

"So you wait five years, send people to pursue me, watch me turn them down and insult me in disguise?" Harry questioned heatedly. "Get out," Harry suddenly whispered using the same words Severus had said to him five years earlier. "If you couldn't trust me then, you can't trust me now." Harry looked away from the now expressionless black eyes.

"Very well," Severus said in his usual cold, emotionless tone. "Will you allow me to say one more thing before we part ways?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?"

"I love you." He turned to leave when Harry exploded.

"_No_!" he thundered. "You don't get to do that! Not after all of this!" Severus looked back at Harry with mild surprise.

"Do what exactly?"

"Tell me to leave, stalk me, try to hook me up with someone and insult me as another then confess your love for me! It doesn't work like that!"

"Then tell me, how does it work?"

"Not. Like. This," Harry growled. Severus considered Harry's words for a moment.

"Very well then, if that is your only argument," he turned to leave. Harry lunged for the older man grabbing onto his shoulder and whipped him around. He twisted his hand in the front of Snape's robes, pushing him into the nearest wall. Harry kissed the taller wizard in a controlling way. Severus hummed approvingly.

"So _this_ is how it works," he assumed with a smirk.

"Shut up," Harry ordered.

"This is new," Severus observed Harry's leading behavior.

"The years, no doubt, have changed me," Harry whispered in a thick voice, his urges overtaking his better judgment.

"I believe so. The way you handled that pathetic fairy was rather arousing," Severus admitted lustfully. Harry grinned.

"Who knew you liked me so despicable and domineering?" Harry asked rocking him hips into Severus's. The older wizard chuckled deep in his throat.

"Not in your wildest dreams brat," he purred flipping their position with a quick movement. "That is my job." His voice dropped over Harry so deep and rich.

"You have no idea what I have dreamt since we last met," Harry whispered almost desperately as he clung to Severus. All those things I longed to do to you and, oh, how I begged for you to do so many things to me." His green eyes were glazed over from the mere memory of it.

"I'll bring you every dream, every fantasy, to reality Harry, I only ask that you give me the chance." Severus looked into Harry's eyes. He had laid out his proposal at Harry's feet. Now it was up to the younger wizard to take him up on it.

"I want you for forever Severus," Harry said. "Not a moment less. If I can't have that then I don't want any of this." And just like that it quaffle was in Severus's hands. The goal was within scoring distance.

"I will give you the world if you wish for it," Severus declared.

"I don't want the world Severus, I want you," Harry said firmly.

"Then you shall have me. Who am I to deny you any longer then I already have?"

"Forever?"

"For how ever long you shall have me," Severus promised gently stroking Harry's cheek before capturing the alluring lips into a heated kiss that promised so much.

* * *

Harry's nerves were on fire, every last one. Heat ran through his veins and his skin sizzled everywhere Severus touched. His whole body seemed to combust when his and Severus's bodies finally came together after so many years apart. Harry couldn't even fathom how he had gone so long without this, his whole being screamed for it, the heat, the pleasure, but most of all the love.

Those three words were whispered back and forth between the moans. Neither lasted long that night, Harry had been as tight as his first time and Severus hadn't forgotten where Harry's pleasure spot was nor how to squeeze and pull Harry hia favorite way. They laid together afterwards, bodies cooling, both gripping the other tightly.

"I never meant to hurt you," Severus said softly into Harry's hair.

"I know," Harry said placing a kiss on Severus's chest. "Just please, don't push me away again."

"Never Harry," Severus promised. Silence fell over them again and Severus drifted closer to sleep, lulled and comforted by the weight upon his chest, fingers running through Harry's damp hair.

"Sev'rus," Harry murmured.

"Hmm?" he grunted in response.

"_This_ is how it works." For the first time in several years Severus smiled truly and genuinely.

A/N: so there you have it. My very first mutli-chaptered fic and I have to admit that it took too long. I had a whole other chapter written, but it didn't feel like a good way to end this so I decided to scrap it. It was an easy decision to make, but a hard pill to swallow.

But finally here it is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it and I would like to thank everyone who has waited patiently for this and have left such wonderful comments.

There may be an epilogue I don't know yet. I will wait and see if everyone has all their questions answered.

And as a bonus i threw in a movie quote from a certain Tim Burton musical. _Extra_ bonus points for anyone who can find it. They're better then regular bonus points i hear.

Until next time,

Agent P.


End file.
